


Van night.

by FaustGirl



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	Van night.

That day in MC of the Sons of Anarchy there was not much movement and some of its members were somewhat restless.  
Clay had ordered the members who had not gone with him to the meeting with Alvarez to stay at the club in case they needed any help.  
All had agreed and at first they had managed to keep busy doing things there and there but over time began to get bored.  
They decided to have a few beers to kill the time coming to the fourth round when Danielle came through the door.  
The girl greeted them cheerfully and left the basketball she was carrying behind the bar.  
The SAMCRO members assumed that she would have been playing basketball with some of her friends because of the clothes she was wearing.

"I thought you would all be in the meeting with Clay...".

Jax got up and gave her a beer before she sat down with Chibs and Tig in one of the chairs.

"He's there, he told us to stay here and not go away".

"I thought I would come and find this empty".

"Well you see that's not the case darling".

Tig rested his head on her shoulder and drank some of his beer.  
Thanks to the arrival of Danielle, everything had gotten a bit more animated and staying there did not seem so boring.  
They played some rounds of pool until they got tired and the girl passed the ball to Juice.

"What do you think if we do some shots to the hoop?".

Most of the bikers nodded and went outside.  
They did some practice shots but before they could start Jax spoke.

"What if instead of doing a normal game we put some challenge that the loser has to perform?".

Everyone laughed and nodded.  
They sat at one of the tables to make the teams.  
If they had counted well they could make three teams of three as long as Bobby agreed to play.

"I'll go find him".

Danielle got up and went into the workshop to find the man sitting at the bar with a couple of beers in front of him.  
She took the seat next to him and smiled sweetly.

"Are you going to play with us?".

"Nha, too old for that shit...".

"It's not going to be a game, only shots to the hoop, there will not be much effort to do".

She looked at him with puppy eyes to try to convince him to join them.  
He sighed and got up from the stool.

"Come on, let's go...".

The brown-haired girl pulled him down and took her hand.  
They both went out and sat with the others.  
Now on the table was a paper and a pen.

"I see that you have been successful, well, let's make the teams".

After much arguing, Chibs wrote down all the names and Bobby began to say them aloud.

"Let's see, the first team will be Happy, Juice and I, the second will be formed by Jax, Opie and Chibs and the third will be formed by Tig, Kozik and Danielle, the goal is to score 100 points".

Jax looked at the paper and left it on the table again.

"Well, now that this is already decided, we have to think about what will be the challenge or punishment for the team that loses".

Between all contributed ideas equally crazy or creepy in equal parts and Bobby managed to dissuade Jax that the losers had to do it naked, knowing that in case Danielle lost she refused to do so that it back out not being comfortable with it.

"Then we are all in agreement that the losers should spend a whole night locked in their underwear in the back of a van, which we will leave in some deserted area and we will pick you up in the morning?".

After the words of Jax a strong yes was heard from all and they got up.  
Danielle knew that possibly Tig and Kozik would not be happy to be together in the same team, but she did not hear any complaint and deep in her mind she knew that if they lost it would be like jumping into the lion's pit.  
It was not that she had any objection with spending all night locked with them but being close to Kozik confused her because she never knew what would happen between and that worried her.  
Tig put his hands on her shoulders and she sighed before smiling.  
Once everything was ready they started to play.

 

Jax's team managed to score 100 points without problems, but the other two were tied, who did not succeed would have to spend the night locked in the van.  
Juice threw a basket and managed to dunk between the cries of joy of others.  
When it was Tig's turn, Danielle was sure it would enter but failed because of Kozik's fault.  
Her team had lost because of both of them and she felt like beating them up.

"Go prepare the fucking van, I go home to take a shower and change...".

She left there as fast as she could and halfway to her house Kozik appeared with his motorcycle.  
The blonde tried to get her on with him but she ignored him and continued walking until he stopped his bike in front of her.

"Could you stop being so stubborn for a moment and get on the fucking bike?".

She looked him straight in the eye with a frown.

"Fuck you Koz, this was not the plan I had for a Saturday night, at least I had expected to go out to dinner and then go home to see a movie or something on the couch and maybe fuck...".

The biker approached her and put his arms around her.

"Is not the end of the world, it will only be one night although I do not really like the fact that Tig has to be with us".

He smiled and lightly kissed her lips before grabbing her ass.  
She laughed and they rode on the bike.  
When they returned to the MC they saw that everything was ready.  
In the back of the van they had put an inflatable mattress, some pillows and several blankets, there were also a couple of refrigerators and a box of cards.  
Opie approached them and put his hand on Koz's shoulder.

"When you want we leave".

The three nodded and started to get inside the van.  
When it was Danielle's turn Bobby called her.

"What's wrong?".

"Here, I don't think you need them but it's better to be safe than sorry...".

He handed her a couple of boxes of condoms that she hid in her backpack without being able to hold her face in surprise, which made Tig and Koz look at each other wonderingly.  
When she was inside the vehicle they drove to their destination, but not before stopping to buy something to have dinner.  
While they were eating the hamburgers Danielle could not stop thinking about everything that could go wrong that night and prayed that nothing would happen and she could go home in one piece.


End file.
